En el metro
by fanfic designer
Summary: Un mal dia y una mala hora para tomar el Metro .. Ban descubrirà el significado de "como en una lata de sardinas" jajajaja mucha diversiòn y situaciones graciosas one-shot . Yaoi Juubei/Kazuki dejen sus comentarios!


**Hola gente como están? Esto se me ocurrió un día en el cual estuve batallando por llegar temprano a mi centro de trabajo .. usando el "glorioso" servicio de trasporte público XXD jajajaja , solo que esta vez incluyo a los Get Backers en la receta del pandemonio. Espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece agradezcan a los dioses por eso porque si no no se que les hubiera hecho ya .. jajajaja seguramente todo GB seria una sola "lemon-ada" jajajaja en fin para mi mala suerte no tengo los derechos de Get Backers son de sus respectivos dueños , no hago esto con fines de lucro para nada en fin que .. los dejo con este loco fic , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó.

**Nota de la autora** : one-shot capitulo único . Yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki

**En el metro**

Era la hora pico , de un martes 7:15 am , Kazuki y Juubei había escogido una mala hora para tomar el metro , por que a esas horas en las que todo el mundo abordaba dicho trasporte público el asunto era un pandemonio. Gente yendo a colegios , escuelas, trabajo, oficinas etc, una gran población yendo a un lugar a una misma hora . En resumidas cuentas el metro parecía una lata de sardinas de lo lleno que iba . Era inevitable estar pegados unos con otros , rozando espalda con espaldas hasta el punto que sentía la respiración de alguien en tu cuello porque todos estaba próximos unos de otros .

-con permiso!

-disculpe!.. permiso

-perdón

Entre empujón y empujón y muchos "disculpe" y "la molesto" habían logrado entrar al medio de trasporte , afuera hacia frio , pero allí dentro el calor concentrado de tantas personas realmente subía la temperatura hasta el punto de hacerte sudar .

-no creí estuviera tan lleno –dijo Kazuki mientras buscaba no separase de Juubei entre ese mar de gente , las puertas del metro se cerraron automáticamente tras de ellos desplazando a la gente hacia los lados .

-debe ser por la hora .. pero no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar son solo unas 10 paradas de aquí

-tienes razón

En una de las paradas subió al metro ni más ni menos que una cara conocida para ambos .. Ban Midou con cara de pocos amigos , puso una cara de mas fastidio al ver lo lleno que iba el metro pero igual no le quedó otra opción . Pero si antes ya estaba molesto ver a aquellos dos allí lo puso más de malas aun .

-"_que en todas partes me los tengo que encontrar?"-_se hizo el demente antes que la pareja lo viera y logro escabullirse entre la gente y guardar una distancia prudente para que no lo vieran y sin embargo poder observar el comportamiento de aquellos dos como si fueran unos especímenes de laboratorio .

Aunque Juubei y Kazuki habían subido juntos y habían hecho todo lo posible por no separarse, la marea humana y el movimiento de gente dentro del metro los habían terminado separando irremediablemente Kazuki había quedado cerca de una de las puertas de acceso y Juubei cerca de la otra , en el lado opuesto del móvil .

En eso subió una mujer de cabello corto negro azulado, con una blusa verde con un tremendo escote al frente al estilo de la negociadora con dos grandes .. .este –"razones" al frente topándose con todos , llevaba falda corta.. entiéndase muy corta y zapatos altos , por mala suerte terminó justo enfrente de Juubei y a cada movimiento y frenazo del bus , parecía estrellar sus enormes pechos contra la sofocada cara de Juubei quien realmente ya iba muy incomodo , la mujer se sonrojaba y sonería pícaramente al parecer no le molestaba la situación .. sino mas bien aprovechaba para coquetear con sus dotes naturales ( o no tan naturales?) Ban miraba con los ojos de plato y con grandes celos la posición en la que había terminado el Kakei con aquella preciosura enfrente .

-_los tiene más grandes que Hven_" –se dijo casi babeando , ya quisiera estar en su lugar , a Ban estaba que se le iba los ojos tras esos redondos pechos que se mecían de un lado al otro y parecía rebotar como pelotas de playa , Juubei iba tan incomodo que pidió permiso penosamente y se alejó de la mujer y se fue tratando de buscar a Kazuki entre el gentío , la chica solo suspiró decepcionada

_-idiota cabeza de aguja , de que sirve que recuperara la vista si no ve las cosas buenas .. como es de imbécil!-_se decía muerto de los celos , así que como ahora la chica estaba allí sola y decepciona trató de ir y consolarla pero una obesa mujer en traje rosado le impedía el paso .

-permiso!-pidió irritado estaba molesto y ansioso no quería que le quitaran el lugar a la par de la belleza superdotada.

Pero la mastodonte se hacia la sorda , no quería apartarse .. o tal vez simplemente no podía apartarse , iba muy apretados todos

-oiga me da permiso?-preguntó ya fastidiado , la mujer ni siquiera volteaba a verlo y Ban estaba empezando a perder la paciencia –_lo que me faltaba con esta rinoceronte .. ¿que no hay una multa por subir animales al metro?_-se dijo fastidiado y con ganas de decirle justo lo que iba pensando .

Mientras tanto Juubei por fin se había logrado librar de esa mujer "voluptuosa" y logró a empujones llegar al lado de Kazuki le sonrió y se puso frente a él pese las caras molestas de todos a los que había empujado para llegar a él , pero no le importaba , quedaron de frente Kazuki le sonrió aliviado , a cada parada el metro se llenaba mas y mas haciendo imposible no estar unos pegados a otros , pero Kazuki se sentía más en confianza al ir apretado contra el cuerpo de Juubei que ir pegado al cuerpo de un desconocido . Eso definitivamente .

-tengo tanto derecho como a usted a ir en este trasporte!-dijo la mujer obesa a Ban quien ya estaba mas que molesto

-PERO NO PESO 900 LIBRAS!-le gritó ya más molesto-PORQUE MEJOR NO CONTRATA UNA GRÚA!

-QUE COSA DIJO!-la cara de la mujer se puso roja de furia

-LO QUE OYÒ HIPOPOTAMO SUPERDESARROLLADO!-la cosa se acaloró más de lo que ya estaba y la gente ya los veía entre sorprendidos, curiosos y divertidos. Y mientras esto sucedía un par de tortolos no se daban ni por enterados de lo que sucedía atrás del metro .

Kazuki estaba atrapado entre una pared humana apretada cerca de la puerta de acceso y del otro lado contra el protector y tibio cuerpo de Juubei no pudo evitar ruborizarse al percatarse de su situación, sin embargo no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo de hecho le agradaba estar así con Juubei y tener la confianza de estar muy pegado a él y no incomodarse por ello . Hubo otro frenazo algo brusco , seguramente un desperfecto en la caja de velocidades del trasporte sucedía todo el tiempo lo cierto es que el frenazo había hecho a Kazuki perder ligeramente el equilibrio y se aferró fuerte a la cintura de Juubei , agarrándolo del cinturón del pantalón , ambos se sonrojaron mucho pues sus partes erógenas había quedado indirectamente en contacto , una ola de calor le subió a Juubei a la cara y a Kazuki no digamos

-lo .. lo lamento .. yo –pero antes de que se pudiera separar otro movimiento los dejó mas juntos

-no te preocupes sostente .. no te vaya a caer-le dijo con una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez confiada . Y es que los agarradores están ocupados llenos de manos que se sostenían y no le habían dejado espacio a Kazuki para sujetarse

-pero yo ..

-tranquilo puedes sujetarte de mí-le dijo con ese aire caballeroso y dulce que solo hizo Kazuki sonrojarse más copiosamente , sonreírle de vuelta y agarrarse a él con más fuerza a la vez que su corazón latía más aprisa en su pecho .

-PLAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF!-una chaqueteada sorda y bien dada le había dado la mujer gorda al pobre de Ban quien quedó con la mejilla con una enorme palma dibujada , roja como semáforo .

-ANIMAL!-la mujer se bajó a empujones en la parada mas próxima dejando a Ban con la mejilla sumamente inflamada y sin poder hacer algo , la gente se reía de él entre dientes y el estaba más que enojado , en primer lugar la mujer de los senos grandes se le había escapado por que por culpa de la gorda que no le había dejado pasar así que su "preciosura" se había terminado bajando y ahora la mastodonte le había deshecho su pobre mejilla a cachetadas . Definitivamente no era su día .

-MALDITA GORDA!-le gritó todavía la mujer lleva la cara roja del enojo

La gente disimuló no verlo pero Ban sentía las miradas de todos burlonas en su cuello , solo trago fuerte y trató de controlarse , buscó con la mirada la parejita de tortolos y los encontró muy acaramelados adelante cerca de a la puerta , las manos de Kazuki alrededor de la cintura de Juubei y ambos con sonrisas tontas y enamoradas y las mejillas coloradas .

-hm-bufó Ban mientras se sobaba su cachete hinchado. –_voy a vomitar_

El metro siguió su recorrido un rato mas .. Ban iba pensado que en cuanto bajara pasaría a una tienda a comprar algo de hielo , porque ya presentía que se le iba a poner morada la cara por culpa de la odiosa peso pesado .

En vez de bajar gente parecía que en cada parada subían mas y mas , Kazuki y Juubei estaba literalmente pegados , las mejillas de ambos muy rojas , Kazuki temblaba nervioso su entrepierna y la de Juubei casi se rozaban sino fuera por el espacio de diferencia entre sus estaturas y estarían en un situación bastante comprometedora y embarazosa aunque eso ya había sucedido .

Estaban rozándose mucho , de una manera muy intima y eso solo los ponía mas nervosos y tímidos , Kazuki sin embargo no se soltaba de la cintura de Juubei y ahora el Kakei también tenia a Kazuki de la cintura con una mano y de la espalda con la otra , Ban solo hacía gestos y miraba en otra dirección .

-AUCH!11 CUIDAO DMAS ABAJO ESTÀ EL SUELO!- un sujeto había pisado a Ban quien de inmediato slatò enojado!

-lo siento mucho señor no era mi intensión –se disculpo el hombre algo asustado pues ya había visto que Ban iba de malas y mejor era no hacerlo reaccionar agresivamente

-ya que … olvídelo no es su culpa!-Ban contaba hasta 10 una y otra vez… solo quería bajarse de esa cosa rápido .. ya era demasiado

En uno de los giros Juubei quedó completamente apoyado contra el cuerpo de Kazuki se vieron tímidamente con una sonrisa torpe y nerviosa y al siguiente instante pese a la aglomeración , pese a las personas que estaban alrededor ellos parecieron olvidarse de todo eso y concentrase únicamente el uno en el otro , sus rostros se unieron en un beso , Ban abrió grandes los ojos sintió ruborizarse de inmediato se mordió el labio y gruñó bajo presa de un arranque de celos sin fundamento , mientras miraba para otro lado haciéndose el completo desentendido .

Ni el Kakei ni el Fuuchoin se separaron del beso hasta un bueno rato después cuando se separaron por aire , y solo porque necesitaba respirar o hubieran seguido así como si tuviera las bocas pegadas con goma . El metro paró en otra de las estaciones , la puerta se abrió y bajó una gran cantidad de gente al parecer era una de las estaciones principales de Shinjuku por que el metro se desocupo bastante después de gran rato de ir atestado . En esta parada también bajaron Kazuki y Juubei con lindas sonrisa cómplices , tomados de las manos .

Ban por fin pudo sentarse y respirar .. en eso se dio cuenta que se le había pasado su parada de ir viendo a los dos "tarados"

-MIERDA! –se llevó la mano a la cara , al recordar que su parada era la de la comisaria de tránsito donde tenían a su precioso bebé (el carro de Ban XXD)

Ahora tendría que espera a que llegarán a la estación final donde terminaba la ruta y tomar el metro de regreso ..

-_nunca más vuelvo a tomar el metro .. lo juro_ –se dijo mientras se seguía sobando su cachete adolorido

_**Fin **_

Jajajaja pobre Ban algo así termino yo al salir del metro toda molida jajajaja bueno pues eso es todo espero les haya gustado solo un mini fic para distraerse un poco , gracias por leer .

Hasta la siguiente .


End file.
